A sill cock is a water faucet placed at about window sill height on the outside of a building and is generally threaded for attachment to a hose. The typical sill cock is connected to a water line within the building and includes a manually operated valve for discharging water outside an exterior wall of the building. In some installations, a second manually operated valve is positioned within the building and is coupled to a water supply pipe for turning off the water flow to the sill cock. This second interior valve is intended to protect the sill cock and associated pipes from damage caused by the expansion of freezing water within either the sill cock or its associated water pipes. However, the interior water valve is frequently difficult to access and typically overlooked when exterior water systems of a building are shut down when cold weather arrives to protect the sill cock and its associated pipes from freezing water damage. Moreover, even when the interior valve in a water system is closed, water may remain in the exterior end portion of the pipe if the sill cock remains closed or the water pipe does not slope downwardly as it exits the building to the outside.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned problems encountered in the prior art by providing an arrangement for closing an interior valve and shutting off the water flow to an exterior sill cock located on the side of the building from a location outside of the building and adjacent to the sill cock. A discharge pipe with a manually operated outer control valve is also connected to an exterior portion of the water pipe adjacent to the sill cock to ensure drainage of water from the exterior pipe coupled to the sill cock when the interior valve is closed.